Patent Document 1: Laid-Open Patent No. 2001-326305 “Interposer for Semiconductor Device, Method of Manufacturing the Same, and Semiconductor Device”(Laid-open, unexamined, Nov. 22, 2001)
The above-described patent document discloses an interposer wherein a capacitor and a wiring pattern are formed on an insulating substrate.